


I Messed Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Aiden, Danny comes over to comfort Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on tumblr : jaiden "So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off it’s head."

Danny had gotten a text late on Valentine’s Day from Jackson, asking him to come over if he had time. Ethan had told him to go, handing him a bottle of wine that was meant for the two of them and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Your best friend needs you. It’s okay.”

 

When he arrived at Jackson’s, Danny found his friend sitting in the front room and a headless teddy bear thrown against one of the walls. He closed the door and made his way over Jackson, sitting down beside him and handing over the bottle.

 

"What happened?"

 

"We got into a fight," Jackson answered, opening the wine bottle and drinking straight from in. "and he left."

 

"And the headless teddy bear?"

 

"He bought it for me, but it kinda of got it’s head ripped off during the fight."

 

Danny wrapped an arm around Jackson who leaned into him, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny gently rubbed his hand up and down Jackson’s side in an attempt to comfort him. “Why were you fighting?”

 

"I didn’t want to do this, this coupley stuff today and he showed up anyways with that teddy bear and-and…" Jackson trailed off and Danny held him tighter. "I don’t know what this thing is between us but it scares me. I didn’t mean to start a fight, but it happened and now he’s gone and-and I don’t think he’s coming back."

 

"You know he’s scared too," Danny said. "The two of you like to pretend you don’t care but I know that you both do." He stood up and grabbed the teddy bear and set it down on Jackson’s lap. "Give him some space, then go talk to him. It took a lot of courage to give this to you. He wants a real relationship with you. And you know what? I think you want one too. Don’t let the best thing that has happened to you in years walk away from you."

 

Jackson looked down at the bear and hugged it to his chest, looking up at Danny with tears in his eyes. “I’m scared.”

 

"I know you are, but it will be worth it," Danny said, reaching out and wiping away a tear as it fell down Jackson’s cheek. "Come on, let’s go get some ice cream and curl up in bed and watch some cheesy movies, just like we did when we were younger."

 

"Can I bring the wine?"

 

Danny smiled. “Of course you can.”


End file.
